This Love, This Hate
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Shizuo has lost his job as Tom's bodyguard and Shinra forces him to become a bodyguard to someone else. Unaware that the person is Izaya, he agrees and now has to protect the man he hates. Summary may change, Shizaya, kinda OOC.
1. Bodyguard

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. He couldn't see a single thing. There wasn't a sound or noise that made him open his crimson eyes. He was just sitting there in his black leather chair. He didn't know if it was morning or if it was still night. This was how he usually felt after pulling another all-nighter. He was an informant and he loved his humans. He would do anything to know everything about everyone in his city. He was Izaya Orihara after all and he couldn't give up just because of a stupid thing called sleep.

His crimson eyes shot open at the sound of knocking on his door to his office. His eyes met bright sunlight and it annoyed him. How long had he been passed out? He blinked a few times to really wake up, before he stretched his arms high above his head, yawning. He had completely forgot about the person outside his door, right up until he heard the loud knocking on the door again. He grumbled something to himself, as he finally left his black leather chair. His stomach made a funny sound the second he stood up on the floor. He hadn't been eating much lately. But that didn't stop him from observing and watching his lovely humans.

When he finally made it to the door, he just quickly opened it. A sleepy smile spread across his face slowly when his crimson eyes fell on the underground doctor, his high school friend. "Good morning, Shinra~"

Shinra stared at the informant, who looked like he hadn't been eating anything or getting any sleep for days. "Good morning, Izaya-kun," he said in his not so usual serious tone. Without asking, he walked inside the raven haired man's office/apartment. "I have something to talk to you about, that's the only reason I'm here." He sat down on the couch and looked up at the thin man, waiting for him to sit down too.

Izaya sighed shortly and just placed himself down on the couch, his crimson eyes locked on the underground doctor. "What is it?" he asked curiously. He didn't really have to ask. He had the feeling that it was about how little he took care of himself. He barely did take care of himself.

"I know just by looking at you, that you don't get anything to eat and that you barely sleep," Shinra started in a rather serious tone. "And it's not healthy. I know you will never agree to do anything about it unless I force you to it. So I've found a bodyguard, who can take care of you, so you don't just die suddenly." As the doctor opened his mouth to continue speaking, he was interrupted by the informant.

"What... so a bodyguard is going to take care of me?" Izaya stared at the doctor, not believing anyone would even agree to do that job. "So basically that bodyguard is my butler? No one will ever going to agree to do that, Shinra. And by the way, I can handle this myself. I don't need to be taken care of. I'm fine."

Shinra took a deep breath in, before he started talking again. "I know you don't think you need any help, but trust me... you do. I bet you didn't even go to bed last night. And the bodyguard just lost his job and needs something to do, so I think he'll be perfect to take care of you." He paused shortly, thinking it maybe wasn't a good idea anyway. But he had to do something and this was the only thing to do. "He might be a little angry at first, but once you two get to know each other better, I'm sure it will go just fine."

Izaya sighed and rolled his crimson eyes shortly, before he looked back at the doctor. "Okay, fine. I'll agree to it. But one question; who is it?"

_Meanwhile in Ikebukuro..._

Shizuo sighed and forced the smoke out of his mouth, as he dropped the now done cigarette down on the ground. He had just lost his job as the debt collector, Tom Tanaka's bodyguard, since Tom moved out of Ikebukuro a few days ago. But he had already got another job. A job that Shinra had given him. All he had been told was that he had to be a bodyguard and protect the person, plus he had to make sure the person got something to eat and got some sleep. To him, it sounded like a butler's job and not a job he could do very well. He would probably get fired on the first day.

He started walking towards the building, where Shinra said he and the person would be. He didn't notice, that it was Shinjuku he was heading towards.

_Back in Shinjuku..._

Izaya widened his eyes quickly and stood up from the couch, staring down at the underground doctor. "Are you insane?" he yelled loudly. "Shizu-chan is not going to be my bodyguard! He'll freaking kill me! And I don't even know how the hell you got him to agree on this!"

"Now now, Izaya-kun," Shinra started, trying to calm the informant down. "He doesn't know it's you who he's going to take care of. And I'm going to tell him not to kill you or he'll not get any money, once he gets over here. He-"

"He's coming here now?" Izaya interrupted in another loud yell. "Are you planning to end my life today?" He opened his mouth to continued yelling at the doctor, but was interrupted by a knocking at his door. "Shit!" He quickly ran to his desk and crawled under it, trying to hide even though he knew it didn't matter.

"That must be him," Shinra said and stood up, walking towards the door. "And get out from there. He won't kill you." Without hesitating, the underground doctor opened the door, making Izaya believe this was going to be his last day alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for stopping there. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I don't think there will be much waiting.**

**Anyway; please review and tell me what you think~! ;3**


	2. Alone

**A/N: You have no idea how happy reviews makes me. Thank you so much~! And thanks for all the faves and alerts! ^w^ Enjoy chapter 2! ;3**

* * *

><p>Beating. The only thing he heard was his own heartbeat. Was he really scared? He couldn't be. It wasn't the first time he had to face the monster of Ikebukuro. But this time it was different. The man was in his office and was supposed to be his bodyguard! He couldn't allow himself to actually be scared. It wasn't like him, not like Izaya Orihara.<p>

"Glad you made it, Shizuo-kun!" The underground doctor had lost the serious tone and was back to the usual cheery one. A wide smile spread across his face, his eyes on the blond standing outside the door. "Come in." Shinra turned around and walked into the office again, letting the door stand open for the bodyguard to enter as well.

The tall man hesitated for a short second, before he entered the office. He still had no idea who lived here. He had never been inside the office before after all. His eyes moved around in the room, quickly noticing that there only was two people in there. Or so he thought.

Shizuo took a few steps away from the underground doctor, before he turned around to look at the man, his eyes narrowed. "Who the hell is it, that I'm going to bodyguard for?"

Izaya's eyes widened at the sound of the blond's voice. This was not like him. Not at all. And on top of his fear, he felt dizzy again. Maybe he really did need food. But he wasn't going to eat a damn think, not as long as he had that monster as his bodyguard. He knew he had to get out from the desk and face the brute, but it wouldn't be now. Not until Shinra had told the man who he was supposed to bodyguard. If he knew Shizuo right, he would storm out of the place and never come back. And that would be best for the informant, being left alone again.

Shinra's smile quickly became nervous at the question. He knew he eventually had to tell the bodyguard, that he was bodyguard for the man he hated the most. But how, he didn't know. Maybe just saying it as it was? He nodded shortly to himself by that idea. Maybe it was the best. "Shizuo-kun, if you want me to tell you, you'll have to promise you will not just... run away or get mad about it... or kill him..." He mumbled the last part, hoping it wouldn't go that far. "And remember; you will not get any money from me if you kill him, okay?"

Shizuo stared at the doctor for several long moments. Was it really that bad of a person he had to take care of? But no matter who it was, he would get paid and that was good enough for him. At least for now. He nodded shortly in respond. "Fine, I won't kill him or run away. Just tell me who it is," he said, now starting to get impatient.

Izaya prayed, that it would all be over at that moment. That the bodyguard would just go away and never come back. He didn't wanted to die. No one would. At least no one he knew about.

"Good," was all Shinra said, before he walked over to the desk and leaned over it, his head popping down to look at the informant under it and his expression now serious again. "See? He's not going to kill you," he whispered, making sure the bodyguard wouldn't be able to hear a thing.

Izaya looked up at the underground doctor and gave him a long and deep glare. "I don't want him as my bodyguard, Shinra!" he whispered back. He made sure to keep his voice low. He wanted the monster out of his office right at that moment. Or at least have Shinra stay so he wasn't going to get killed the second they were left alone. "Get him out!"

Shizuo heard whispering, but what the two were talking about, he had no idea. He didn't even know who this man he was going to take care of was. All he knew, was that he was getting paid and he only had to make sure that the man got something to eat and got enough sleep to function.

The informant and the underground doctor whispered back for several moments, before Shinra finally stood back up and turned around to face the blond. "He'll come out in a minute," he explained with a light smile. "We agreed, that I would say his name first and then wait for your reaction, before he comes out, okay?"

Shizuo sighed deeply and looked down at the desk, as he took a step towards it. "Look... I'm not going to kill you. Apparently it's my job to protect you now, so why the hell would I kill you?"

Izaya mumbled something no one would be able to hear. He was, after all, under a desk. He knew, that when Shizuo found out he was going to take care of the man he hated the most, he would get so mad and either kill the informant or storm out of the office.

Shinra quickly interrupted the bodyguard before it would end badly. "Shizuo-kun, let me just tell you who you are going to protect from now on, okay?" The underground doctor was standing between the desk and the monster, so if anyone was to get hit, it was him.

Shizuo stared at the doctor for several long moments without saying anything. He didn't really understand why it was such a big deal. It was only one man. How bad could it be? "Fine," he said and let a short sigh follow.

The underground doctor was quiet for what, for Izaya, felt like hours, before he finally opened his mouth to tell who the monster was going to be bodyguard for. "Orihara Izaya."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The only sound Izaya heard, was his own heart beating like hell. This was the end. He was sure it was. He was going to get killed by that... monster, brute... the man who was supposed to be his bodyguard.

"What?" was Shizuo's first reaction. He lost it rather quickly. He was not going to be bodyguard for that flea! Never! "I don't want to be bodyguard or butler to that freak! What the hell were you thinking, Shinra? Why that flea?"

"Shizuo-kun, let me explain." Even though he knew the brute was mad as hell, Shinra was rather calm. "You lost your job and need a job to get money, so you can live. And Izaya needs to be taken care of, since he can't take care of himself. So-"

"I can take care of myself!" Izaya suddenly yelled from under the desk. "I don't need that monster to take care of me!"

Shizuo turned his anger towards the desk in a split second, when he heard the annoying yelling. "Like I want to take care of you, you damn flea!"

Fortunately Shinra was quick to interrupt. "You," he pointed at the bodyguard, "don't kill him. You're his bodyguard now and you need to stay with him 24/7. I don't care how pissed you are, just do it. And you," he turned and pointed down at the desk, "get out from there and get something to eat before you pass out again." He turned again and nodded. He hated being that bossy type, but some times it was necessary. "I'll leave now and Shizuo... you're supposed to be his bodyguard, so don't kill him. Don't even try or I will get Celty to come after you."

Shizuo just rolled his eyes at the thread. It really wasn't a thread. He wasn't scared of anything, especially not Celty. They were friends after all. He sighed shortly and looked at the doctor. "Fine, I'll at least try," he mumbled and quickly sat down on the couch behind him.

Shinra nodded and headed towards the door, that led out of the office. "Good." He stopped right before he disappeared out of the door and turned to look at the blond. "Take good care of him, Shizuo-kun," he said in his usual cheerful tone, before he closed the door behind him.

Now there was only the two enemies who hated each other more than anything in the world in the office; the informant and the bodyguard, Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. The flea and the monster. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review~! ^w^**


	3. Madness

Shaking. He really was shaking. And it was all because of his fear for the monster. He was going to make Shinra pay for what he had done to him. He was going to get killed the second he got out from the desk. He just knew it. That monster was going to kill him! It would be the end for Izaya Orihara, the informant.

Shizuo just sat there on the couch. His arms were crossed and if it was possible, he would already have made a hole in the desk, since he was glaring intensely at it. He wasn't going to take care of the flea. Why the hell would he? He hated him. Of all people, Shinra had to make him bodyguard for that... freak. It would end badly no matter what happen. He would either kill the informant or quit his job after a short time. Both things were possible to happen. And both of them knew it.

The silence made Izaya think that the bodyguard had left the place. But he didn't pop out from the desk to check. He was at least going to wait a few hours until he got out. There was just one problem. He only sat there and was scared as hell. He hesitated for a short moment, before he silently reached a hand up to the desk, moving it as silently as possible around to find his phone.

The bodyguard noticed the hand rather quickly. He glared at it, hoping it would burst into flames and burn the rest of the flea under the desk. But it didn't. It only went over the desk and back again, like it was trying to find something. Even though he wanted to, Shizuo didn't move away from the spot on the couch to walk over and smash that annoying flea under the desk. He didn't even know why the man was hiding in the first place. Or why he agreed to do this damn job. Well, try at least. He just had to storm out of the place and he never had to take care of that damn flea. But now it was his job.

Finally, Izaya's hand found the phone on the desk. He quickly pulled it away from the desk and down to himself. He didn't know what he was going to do with it. He could call or text the underground doctor to come and help him, but he knew that wouldn't help at all. Shinra had left him to die after all and sure as hell wasn't going to come back.

He quickly flipped the phone open, checking the time. _11.43_. Had he really been passed out that long? It hadn't even been an hour since the underground doctor had come and let that monster into his office, just to let them be alone.

He grabbed tightly around the phone and pulled it close to himself, like it would safe his life it he just kept clinging to it. He knew it wouldn't but he could always hope. Hope. That was pretty much all he had left. He didn't have the strength to fight back any longer. He was too weak. If he continued to be like this, hidden and starving, he would die no matter what, even if it meant die of hunger. He had to run, run somewhere safe where the monster couldn't get him. And stay there forever.

Shizuo just stayed sitting on the actually quite comfortable black leather couch, his eyes now trailing back down to the side of the dark wooden desk. This was ridiculous. Why would the flea hide from him? Of course, it made sense. Everyone knew that they hated each other, more than everything. Especially Shizuo. If he got the chance, he would kill the informant without hesitating. But that was before he became his bodyguard. It was now his job to not get him killed, making sure he didn't die in any way. It was the last thing he wanted, to take care of someone else. Especially when that someone else was Izaya.

Izaya took a deep breath in and slowly leaned forward, his hands down on the floor and standing on all four. He had slipped his phone into his pocket after sending the doctor a text, that said how much he hated him and how he was going to get killed in a short time. He knew he was. He just had the feeling. He slowly and carefully popped his head out from the desk, looking from side to side to make sure there was no danger.

He silently and extremely slowly began crawling out from the desk. He had to be absolutely quiet if he didn't want his 'bodyguard' to know he was running away, escaping. He was never going to allow this. That monster couldn't be his bodyguard!

As the raven haired made it out from the desk, he quickly pulled his head up to look over the desk. And that was when he saw him. The blond just sitting there on the couch, staring at him. His eyes widened in fear and he quickly pulled his head back down, hiding yet again. His heart was racing. Why the hell was he just sitting there, waiting for him to come out? Was he really just waiting to kill him?

Shizuo had moved his eyes over to the raven haired, when he noticed the head pop up. The usual anger boiled up inside him within a second, but he held it back. He kind of had to. If he actually made it that far to kill the informant, he wouldn't have a job and he would never get one. Which meant he would end up doing nothing at all, no more fights that actually were a bit challenging and no more money. He would get kicked out of his apartment and die of hunger, unless his brother was nice as always to help him.

Izaya was shaking in fear. It wasn't even funny. This fear of that man was just too much. How did it get to this? Why was he so afraid of him all of the sudden? If he knew the answer, he would make it right and stop his fear. This just couldn't be right. Izaya Orihara wasn't afraid of anything!

After what felt like hours, he finally had enough courage to continue his attempt to escape. He took a deep breath in and quickly stood up on the floor. He stared at the blond with nothing but fear for several moments, before he quickly forced himself to run. He didn't know where he was heading. He was just running, away from the monster.

Shizuo didn't move. He just sat still and looked after the running informant. He sighed deeply. This was ridiculous. He couldn't be a bodyguard for that flea. It was just simply impossible. He didn't know how Shinra thought this could work. It never would.

Izaya ran. To him it felt like everything went in slow-motion. The way his whole body was shaking and the way his breath quickly went into panting was a sign. A sign, that warned him; he was going to pass out soon.

Not wanting to run any further, he quickly made a turn to the right and stepped into the bathroom. The door slammed and made a loud sound in the whole office. It only took him a very short second to lock the door. He didn't want anyone in his office, especially not that monster. He knew that the other would be able to smash the door with ease, but he just hoped he wouldn't do that. He wanted to be alone, wanted to be left alone and to himself. He could take care of himself.

He leaned heavily up at the door and slide down until he was sitting on the hard ground. He tried to get his breath back, his vision was too blurry for him to see a damn thing. Why did he have to be so weak and so afraid?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This sucks, I know. You don't have to tell me. And it's so short ;-;**

**I've already planned up to chapter 6, I just have to write the chapters. I won't promise there will be another chapter out this week, because I'm in the middle of my first exam, so that takes a lot of my time.**

**Anyway; Please review~! ;3**


	4. Damn Cellphones

Silence. Not a single sound was around the bathroom nor in it. Not even his beating heart. He had finally calmed down, finally. His vision slowly began getting clearer and he could finally look around. This was wrong. So wrong. Izaya Orihara wasn't afraid of anything! Not even that monster, who tried to kill him every time they met, every single time. Then why was he shaking? And why wasn't he dead yet?

Annoying, annoying, annoying. It started with a buzzing on the large wooden desk, a buzzing from a cellphone, that fortunately was on vibrate. But it still annoyed Shizuo, who was still sitting angrily on the couch, staring at the vibrating phone as it moved a bit on the desk. His eye twitched and he tried his best not to go over and smash the damn thing. Just when he thought it was over, the phone started again. His hands quickly went into tight fists when the phone started vibrating again, making that annoying buzzing sound.

"Annoying, annoying, annoying..." The monster grumbled to himself, his one eye kept twitching as he glared at the buzzing phone. If he just kept his intense glare, would the phone burst into flames? Probably not. Still, he wanted it to burn, wanted it to stop and break. The buzzing was annoying as hell.

Finally, after several long moments the phone stopped vibrating. However, just as Shizuo thought it was over, the phone started again. This time it was only once or twice, probably just a message. But it was still annoying him more than it should.

Silence followed, making the former bartender believe, that it was over. He sighed in relief and slowly calmed down. But then he heard the most annoying thing ever. Another phone in a different place, this one not vibrate and the ringtone filled the room quickly.

"_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you should wear a warning..._" It went on for what felt like forever and it annoyed the monster more and more for every second. His fists tightened quickly again as the song just continued to play, annoying him.

Finally, after several moments of nothing but annoying song, Shizuo snapped. His eyes twitched of anger and he quickly stood up, his fists hanging tightly clenched by his sides. He turned around and quickly walked over to the ringing phone lying on a nearby wooden table. He grabbed around it and pulled it up, the vibration from the phone making him even more angry and making his eye twitch even more. Without hesitating, he quickly tightened his grip around the still ringing phone until it broke and went silent, died.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Izaya felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. But he didn't answer. Right at that moment, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially not that monster who was sitting in his office and was supposed to be his new bodyguard. Or rather, his new butler.

There was a silence for another few moments, before the same annoying ringtone filled the room from several different places. And this time it only took a split second to get Shizuo pissed off. "Damn it, flea!" he yelled loudly and quickly walked around to find those damn annoying cellphones, that made that annoying song fill the room. "How many cellphones does he have?"

The blonde walked around the entire office until he found all of the cellphones. They were spread all over the place and it took him longer than he wanted it to to find them. The second he found a new one, he didn't waste a single second and just broke it, forcing it to go silent and stop that annoying song, killed it.

Finally, the place went silent again. Broken cellphones were lying on the large wooden desk, where the informant's computers were, turned off and the screens black. Shizuo hadn't taken the time to count how many cellphones there were, but it was at least over 10. Why the hell did the flea have that many cellphones?

Shizuo now stood and looked annoyed down at the several smashed cellphones, all of them finally silent. He sighed in relief and let a hand go through his bleached blonde hair. His attention was quickly pulled away from the smashed cellphones on the large wooden desk, when he heard the bathroom door being opened.

Izaya, who had been listening to the food steps around in his office and the song he only knew as his own ringtone, had gotten curious. Why did the song stop so suddenly? He had to check, no matter how scared he was of the monster. He slowly opened the bathroom door, making an almost silent sound, which he hoped the man didn't hear.

He slowly stepped out of his safe zone in the bathroom and walked as silently as possible out towards the other room. Fortunately there was a turn and a wall, a corner, so he could just pop his head around to look around in the office, also making sure his so called 'bodyguard' wasn't there to kill him. And so he did. He leaned a bit down, his hands gripping around the corner as he moved his head forward.

What he saw, made him widen his crimson eyes in surprise. The monster was actually standing not far away from him, his expressions unamused and angry, annoyed. Izaya felt sweat drops appear on his forehead. Even though he wanted to run and hide again, he just froze and stared terrified at the tall man. But when he noticed what was lying on his large wooden desk, all his fear was replaced with shock. Was those his cellphones?

He quickly let all his fear disappear and quickly walked around the corner, towards the desk. "What the hell?" he yelled loudly and grabbed around one of the many smashed phones. He studied it carefully for a few seconds, before he turned around to face the blonde with a quite angry expression on his face. "Why the hell did you smash my phones, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo reacted with nothing but an angry yell back. "They were annoying me and why do you even have that many phones? You only need one!" He clenched his teeth and his fists tightened in anger. That damn flea, always annoying him with even the smallest thing. There was no way he could ever take care of him. It would end badly.

In a split second it was like Izaya just turned back to his normal self, his fear of the monster gone. He smirked widely and waved with the smashed phone in his hand shortly. "There's more cellphones than just these, Shizu-chan~" he said teasingly, before he threw the phone back down on the wooden desk to the other countless many smashed phones. There were a lot more than just those. Countless many, but they were all hidden somewhere and the informant wouldn't tell anyone where they were hidden. Especially not that damn monster!

Shizuo growled low and for several seconds. Why did this man have to piss him off so easily? He was definitely going to kill the underground doctor for setting him up with this damned job as a bodyguard for the person he hated the most. It would never work, ever. He would just end up killing the man. He just knew it.

Izaya's eyes widened as he saw the pissed off expression in the blonde's face, his fear suddenly returning. He whimpered shortly and pulled his arms close to himself, like that would help protecting him. It wouldn't. "S-Screw this! I'm going to bed!" And by that, he quickly ran to the small bedroom in the nearby room and slammed the door shut, hiding himself from the monster once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was so short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer!  
><strong>

**By the way, about Izaya's ring-tone; it's not the Britney Spears' version of 'Toxic'. It's A Static Lullaby's version. Just so you know. Random information, I know.**

**Anyway; please review~! ;3**


	5. Food

Soft. The bed had never been so comfortable and soft. Maybe because he couldn't remember the last time he was lying on it. Or because he really needed to sleep. But the second his eyes slowly drifted closed, they shot open again by a growl coming from his hungry stomach. Izaya Orihara was actually dying of hunger.

A sigh passed Shizuo's lips, as he pulled his own vibrating phone up from his pocket. Even though he had just been going crazy because of the flea's countless many vibrating and ringing phones, his own wasn't pissing him off. But the second he saw the underground doctor's showing on the lit up display, he quickly felt the urge to smash the phone, hoping the doctor would feel the pain. But he didn't and he just quickly pressed the green button to answer the call, pulling the phone up to his one ear.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, his tone showing how angry and pissed off he already was, just by seeing the doctor's name show up on his phone.

Shinra laughed awkwardly in the other end, before he answered nervously. "_I just wanted to check that you hadn't killed Izaya-kun?_" For all he knew, the informant could be lying dead in the corner, dying of hunger or something even worse. What that might be, no one knew.

Shizuo sighed and sat down on the couch behind him, his hand slowly tightening around the phone. "I haven't killed him... yet." He mumbled the last word as low as he could. Someday he would lose it and just snap. Someday he would definitely hurt the informant. He just knew it. There was no way he couldn't. It was absolutely impossible.

Of course, Shinra heard the last word. But all he could do was to sigh. "_Anyway... Remember to give him food or he will starve. If you just give him fatty tuna he will be pleased. I already ordered something from Russian Sushi, so Simon would be there in a short time. Okay? Don't kill him. That's it. Bye._" He didn't even let the bodyguard get a word in. He just kept talking, knowing he would get yelled at if he did pause and letting the blonde get a word in. Before Shizuo could protest or even say bye, he hung up, sighing relieved when it was over.

Shizuo tried several times to get a word in, yelling at the underground doctor, but before he could even say a word the man had hung up on him. He stared surprised forward for just a few seconds, before he yelled loudly; "What the hell, Shinra? I'll fucking kill you, damn it!" Without even thinking of doing anything else, he just threw the phone somewhere in the room. He didn't care if it was smashed when it hit the floor. He could care less.

He grumbled something incoherent for several moments, before he heard a knocking on the front door, that led into the office. He sighed heavily, knowing it would be Simon at the door, but he just went up and walked to the door anyway. He quickly opened the door in one movement and his eyes were pulled up at the tall man standing outside.

"Oh." Simon sounded almost surprised when he noticed the blonde open the door. But it didn't take more than a second for him to regain that usual smile on his face. "Good evening, Shizuo. I brought you sushi, good sushi," he said and held out a large box, that probably was filled with sushi.

Shizuo glared up at the tall man, who didn't seem to care at all. He sighed heavily and just grabbed the box filled with sushi. "I'm guessing Shinra already paid?" A quick nod was he got in respond. He grumbled low and turned a bit, his hand still holding around the handle to close the door any time. "Fine. Thanks." He slowly started closing the door, turning around.

"Enjoy the good sushi!" Simon said quickly before the door slammed shut.

Shizuo sighed and looked down at the large box of sushi. "I'm not eating with that flea..." he grumbled low to himself. But he knew he had to do it. Or at least just give him the sushi. That would might work.

Even though he really didn't wanted to go and see the flea again, he stomped over to the bedroom, that the informant had run into a while ago. Sighing heavily, he knocked on the door, not holding back on his strength and making the knocking louder than he meant it to.

The knocking sent Izaya almost flying up in the air in shock. His eyes widened in a split second and he quickly pulled a soft pillow close to himself, clinging to it like it would save his life, even though there was no danger at all. He stared terrified at the door, hoping it wouldn't break just because of the knocking.

"Flea," the blonde said, loud enough for his voice to go through the wooden door in front of him. "I got sushi. Get out of there and eat." When there was no answer, he growled low and grabbed around the handle, before he pushed on the door, forcing it to open.

Izaya whimpered lightly when the door was forced open and quickly moved to the furthest end of the bed, clinging to the pillow, his arms tightly around the soft object."I-I'm not hungry!" he said quickly, but his growling stomach showed something completely different.

Even though he wanted to do anything else, Shizuo sat down on the other side of the bed, holding the box of sushi out towards the raven. "Just eat it, flea," he said and sent the man a long glare. The last thing he wanted to do was to feed that damn flea. But he had to eat, even if the bodyguard had to shove the food in his mouth and forcing him to eat.

Izaya quickly smelled the fatty tuna in the box and felt himself drool slowly, his mouth hanging open from the smell. This was bad. His stomach made funny noises and he slowly pulled his head closer to the box, smelling at that wonderful smell, that only was known as fatty tuna. His one hand moved under the pillow to hold on his growling stomach. It was only shouting for food, shouting for the fatty tuna in the box.

But he quickly snapped back to reality and pulled his head back, hiding his face in the soft pillow. "I don't want it..." It almost killed him to say it. There was definitely something wrong, when he was denying to eat fatty tuna, the one thing he would jump off a building for.

Shizuo frowned and pulled the box back to himself. "I don't care if you don't want it, flea," he grumbled and opened the box, revealing it's content. It was filled with nothing but fatty tuna and it only made him growl again. Wasn't he going to get something to eat? Guess not. He quickly picked a piece of fatty tuna up between two of his fingers and pulled his arm towards the raven, the piece right in front of him.

Izaya slowly pulled his head up at the delicious smell from the sushi. He felt saliva hanging from his lips and his stomach made a loud noise, that quickly filled the room. "F-Fine then," he mumbled and opened his mouth wide, waiting impatiently for the fatty tuna to go into his mouth.

Shizuo quickly just shoved the sushi into the raven's mouth. At least this would make him shut up for once. Without waiting for the informant to finish chewing, he quickly shoved another piece of fatty tuna into his mouth.

Izaya quickly pulled his head back, when the second piece was shoved into his mouth, making him not capable of even uttering a single word. He quickly chewed the two pieces of fatty tuna and swallowed. "Shizu-chan!" he said loudly. His fear had somehow disappeared the second he got the sushi into his mouth. His hunger had taken over. "You'll choke me, if you keep shoving the pieces in."

"I'm just feeding you, flea," Shizuo said somehow calmly and grabbed around another piece of fatty tuna, before he just pulled his arm forward again. But before he could shove it into the raven's mouth, the other pulled his head back, staring back at him.

"Then feed me right, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, staring at the blonde. "Now that you're my bodyguard... or rather, my butler..." he couldn't help but smirk lightly at it, before he continued; "you have to treat me well and do as I say."

Shizuo sighed and held the piece of sushi towards the raven. "Fine. Open your mouth," he mumbled and glared at the informant. It was really the last thing he wanted to do. Feed the informant. Why the hell couldn't he eat it himself?

"Aaah~" Izaya opened his mouth wide and moved his head forward to pull the fatty tuna in. He chewed it happily and smiled widely. A short moment later he swallowed and smiled wider. "Yummy~! Give me another piece, Shizu-chan!" He quickly opened his mouth and waited impatiently for another piece.

This continued for quite a while, making Shizuo get more and more annoyed, since he was the one who wouldn't get anything to eat. But he had, when the informant wasn't looking, stolen a piece of the fatty tuna, even though he didn't like it. At all.

Izaya swallowed the last piece of fatty tuna and smiled happily at the blonde. "Thank you, Shizu-chan~" he said and slowly leaned back, until he was lying on the soft bed, curling up against the blanket. "Now go. I wanna sleep."

Shizuo grumbled and just threw the empty box down onto the informant, as he stood up, making the smaller male whimper slightly. "Fine, flea," he grumbled and stomped out of the room, not even trying to be quiet. In a single and quick movement he shut the door closed, leaving Izaya alone to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me for the ending. It was bad, I know.**

**Please review~! ;3**


	6. Cigarettes

With a deep sigh, he let the light gray smoke flow out of his slightly opened mouth. Even though it hadn't even been a day, he was tired of being bodyguard for the flea. It wasn't really a bodyguard's job anyway. It was more like a... butler's or a babysitter's. That's right. Shizuo Heiwajima was babysitting the flea.

He was standing in the kitchen, half leaned out of an opened window with his arms resting on the frame. He was going to quit this damned job after a day. Why the hell would he stay? Sure he would get paid but he could always find another job. He frowned lightly by that thought. Of course he couldn't get another job. No one would hire him.

Placing the lit cigarette between his slightly parted lips, he breathed in, taking some of the cancer filled smoke in. His eyes were locked at nothing. He was just standing there, smoking one of the cancer-sticks. As he pulled the lit cigarette out from between his lips, he quickly blew the light gray smoke out, his eyes trailing up to see it disappear a few seconds later in the cold air.

He was just standing there, enjoying the silence and enjoying not being bothered by the flea. He just wanted peace and silence. But when he heard almost silent and very slow footsteps behind him, he knew he would only have a few more seconds of lovely silence and peace to smoke his long wanted cigarette.

Izaya, who hadn't been able to even close an eye knowing the monster was in his office, sneaked as silently as possible up behind the blonde man, a grin spread across his face. That was, until he noticed the smoke coming from in front of the man. His grin quickly disappeared and his eyes narrowed. In a few quick and not very silent stomps, he made it up next to the bodyguard. He stared at him for just a few seconds, his eyes narrowed, before he reached his one hand out, two of his thin fingers grabbing around the caner-stick between the monster's slightly parted lips, and he quickly pulled it away from the other.

In a quick and single motion with his one hand, he broke the still smoking cigarette in half, turning it out as he threw it down onto the hard ground. He stared with narrowed eyes at the blonde, knowing what he just did would piss the man off.

Shizuo quickly turned his head to the side, sending the informant an intense glare. "What the hell was that for, flea?" He knew he was about to lose it, explode of the anger he had been holding in for the whole time he was in the flea's office. He was just about to break, explode. It wouldn't take much. However, he couldn't let himself kill the raven. He wouldn't get any money and would end up living on the streets, having nowhere to live, nothing to eat and would die of hunger. He could always... let it go out on the underground doctor. It was his fault after all, that it all ended like this.

"You're going to die too soon if you keep smoking that much. If you're going to be my bodyguard, I can't have you die before me. Then I don't have anyone to take care of me, even though I can take care of myself. So stop smoking. If you don't, I'll keep taking your cigarettes," Izaya explained fast, barely pausing to breathe. He crossed his arms across his chest, staring at the probably furious blonde. If he was going to get killed, he could at least have some fun before he was.

"You don't decide what I do and when, flea!" Of course, Shizuo knew that wasn't really true. The flea did decide what he did, now that he was his bodyguard, babysitter, butler or whatever the hell he was now. Just as he was about to say something more, protest and get mad at the raven, he was interrupted by that annoying voice coming from the skinny man next to him.

"Now, that's where you are wrong, Shizu-chan." Izaya coughed shortly and silently, before he started talking again, knowing it would drive the blonde insane at some point. "Since you are my bodyguard now..." He grinned lightly at his own words, before he continued. "I do decide what you do and when. To say it short; I'm your boss and you have to listen to me from now on. Unless..." He paused again, sighing and spreading his arms out. "You want to end up on the streets and starve to death?"

Shizuo let an almost silent growl pass his lips, his eyes locked in a furious glare at the raven. He really tried his best to keep his anger inside, but that man... Every little thing that damned flea did, would make him lose it, explode in anger. And yet again, he was close to it. He had to calm down. There was only a few ways. One was to storm out of the place, another was to actually finally kill the man, and then... there was smoking. Those cancer filled sticks always made him calm down a bit. Well, at least most of the time. It was worth a shot. But he couldn't. Not now.

"Weren't you about to sleep, flea?" He wanted the man to just disappear from the planet known as Earth. He wanted him dead, gone forever and out of his own life, that the man already had been messing with. And now it was his job to make that impossible? It was just too damn strange. He sure as hell was going to make the underground doctor pay for what he had done.

Izaya sighed, obviously exhausted from not getting any good sleep for days, probably weeks. "I was, but when I have a monster in my office, going around and planning to kill me, it's not very easy to even close an eye." He let another sigh pass his slightly parted lips, as he turned around on his heels. "Especially when that monster is you, Shizu-chan. I know you want me dead, so of course I'm not going to get any sleep at all while you're stuck here being my bodyguard."

"If I could, I would leave in a split second, flea." Shizuo glared at the back of the back of the raven's head for a few seconds, before he turned his head to point his gaze back out through the opened window, where he only a few moments ago had been standing and enjoying the silence, the peace he probably wouldn't get back for many days, weeks or whenever this nightmare would end.

"I know." Izaya sighed once again, his eyes drifting half closed. Was he really that tired, that he actually was about to fall asleep standing? He quickly shook his head, waking himself up again. "Anyway... Don't smoke." He quickly walked away from the blonde, walking out to sit down on the black leather chair behind the large wooden desk in his office. Maybe finding some information would keep him awake? Stalking his lovely humans.

Shizuo waited just a few moments, making sure the other wasn't coming back for a while. He then let his one hand slide down his one pocket, pulling the half filled pack of cigarettes and the plain lighter up from his pocket. He sure as hell wasn't going to listen to some damn flea. Why would he?

He quickly opened the pack, one of the cancer-sticks sticking up. He moved his slightly parted lips around the end and pulled it up from where the other cigarettes where. In the first try, he got the cigarette lit up with the plain lighter, a short and orange/red light coming from the end, before smoke moved out from it. Somehow it was always relaxing to take one of those cancer filled sticks, even though he was well aware, that he could die from it some day. He just didn't care, for some reason.

He thought he was able to stand and at least smoke half of the cigarette done, but only a few seconds after he had lit it, he heard the chair from the office move aroud on the hard surface under it. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard quick stomping in the direction to where he was standing. Why did the flea even care how much he smoked?

Izaya, who somehow had managed to hear the lighter flick, grumbled something low and incoherent to himself, as he quickly stomped into the kitchen, where the blonde was standing and smoking again, even though he had told him not to. "I thought I told you not to do that, Shizu-chan!" In a quick move, he grabbed around the cigarette, pulling it out from the bodyguard's lips and quickly breaking it in half. "If you can't stop, then I'm going to have to take your lighter and the rest of the pack!"

"Why do you even care, flea? It's not like you actually want me to keep on living! You can have other bodyguards to take care of you! Hell, you can have Shinra, that bastard, to take care of you! I don't want to keep you from dying! I want you dead after all!" Shizuo didn't even do as much as glance at the raven. All he wanted was to have a cigarette. Just one. Was that really too much to ask for?

"You're really stupid, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed and turned around on his heels again. "If I catch you in smoking one more time, I'll take those damn cancer-sticks from you." He knew how he was sounding. But to be honest, he really didn't care. He nodded shortly, before he left the kitchen once again.

Of course, Shizuo took another one of the cancer-sticks. But before he could even put the pack back down in his pocket, it was grabbed by the informant, who quickly threw it out the window, letting it fall down on the ground far down.

Shizuo thought he was going to lose it at that moment. But somehow he managed to keep his anger down. At least for a bit longer. He quickly turned a bit to send the informant an intense and furious glare, hoping the damn flea would burst into flames at that second. "Fine! If that's how you're going to play!"

Izaya reacted in a split second. He knew the monster was furious, pissed off, and it would be best to just leave and disappear in that same second. And so, he quickly turned around on his heels and made a run out of the kitchen, knowing that the monster probably would be right after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review~! ;3**


	7. Accident

Sweat ran down his forehead to his cheeks, making his raven colored bangs cling to the slightly wet forehead. His chest went up and down quickly, he was panting heavily. The lack of sleep and food made him weak and his vision slowly got blurry, his eyes not seeing things correctly, not seeing anything as it should. He felt like passing out, stopping this whole thing before it got too far. But his 'bodyguard' wouldn't let him, not before that monster was satisfied and had him dead, lying on the ground and no longer existing. Yes. Izaya Orihara was running for his life.

How it got to that is not hard to figure out. He had caught the monster standing and smoking again, even though he had thrown the pack of cigarettes down the window, making sure the other wouldn't smoke again. But of course, the monster didn't do as he was told. Instead, he bought a new pack and wasn't going to listen to any of the orders he got. Why would he anyway? He was Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster. Not some butler or babysitter for the flea, the man he hated most of all. Just because the underground doctor had forced him to take care of the flea, it didn't mean he should stop doing something he liked to do and something that could make him calm down; smoke.

And so, when Izaya caught him standing out of the opened window in the kitchen again, he had quickly went up to him, thrown the cigarette out of the window, searched the man's pockets to find both the pack of cigarettes and the lighter, before he ran for his life.

In a furious, loud and ear piercing yell, Shizuo almost screamed the informant's name in pure anger, immediately losing his held back anger and just starting to chase the man. Why the hell couldn't he just stand and smoke without being interrupted for less than a minute? He was definitely going to quit this job after the first day. He didn't need an excuse. He could just tell the doctor the truth and then just walk away, never come back and never see that damn flea again.

And then it just happened; the chase. They had tried it so many times, but this time the informant was actually weak and wasn't seeing straight, definitely not at his best. He could barely see where he was running and he knew he was about to pass out. But he would rather fall and pass out than to be caught by that monster, who definitely would crush him and kill him with his bare hands.

But even then, Izaya didn't stop running. His heart was racing fast and he felt exhausted already, but he couldn't stop himself from running away from the monster. He just couldn't stop his feet from taking fast and long steps forward, couldn't stop his own fear of his 'bodyguard', that suddenly returned again.

The anger was obvious to anyone. Shizuo was pissed and he had exploded out of something so stupid. Just because that damn flea had taking his pack of cigarettes and his only lighter, would that really make him so mad? Maybe he really was a monster. Nothing but a damn monster who couldn't even control his own anger and strength.

He knew he couldn't catch up with the informant, knew the other was too fast of a runner. But that couldn't stop him from at least try. Also, his body moved on it's own. He couldn't stop chasing the flea. His body just moved on it's own, his feet taking long and fast steps after the other.

Izaya quickly looked around, his vision just as blurry as before. Where could he hide? Where was the nearest hiding place? The desk. In a quick turn he made it around the large wooden desk. He stumbled behind it, forcing the monster to stand on the other side of the large wooden piece of furniture. At the force by his hands slamming against the wood, one of his computers almost fell over and landed on the hard floor. But only almost. It was shaking a bit but that was all. It didn't fall.

The raven stared terrified on the blonde, his eyes wide open even though he almost couldn't see a damn thing. He was panting heavily and deeply, his chest going up and down fast. He was shaking, shaking out of fear. Why was he being so scared? This wasn't the first time he had been chased and threatened by the monster but somehow it was different. This was in his office, the one place he thought he would be safe, the last place he could hide. That was all taken away now. By the underground doctor. Oh, was he going to make him pay a lot for this. If he made it out alive, out of the office and away from the monster, he would make him pay.

Shizuo stood on the other side of the large wooden desk, his eyes wide open in nothing but pure anger and locked on the informant's terrified face. "Give me... my damn cigarettes back, flea!" His anger was obvious in his voice. He was furious. He wasn't as exhausted and out of breath like the raven. He was just panting lightly after the run and the chase.

Izaya quickly shook on his head rapidly and tightened his grip around the lighter and the pack of cigarettes, probably bending a few of the cancer-sticks in the pack. "No! You're... you're not getting them back!" he yelled back almost breathlessly. He had to run, run and hide.

Shizuo slammed his palms down onto the wooden desk, making the informant jump in surprise. His eyes narrowed a bit and he sent the other a long and intense glare, showing obviously how furious he was. "Give. Me. My. Freaking. Cigarettes!" He was sure he was going to explode very soon. Yes, he hadn't exploded just yet. If he had, he would have thrown the desk out of the way, destroying the computers and whatever else was on the desk.

Izaya pressed himself up against the blank window behind him, his fear showing itself obviously in his eyes, face and his every movement. "No!" Was this monster never going to let him go? Was he bound to get killed right there because of some stupid cancer-sticks? He sure as hell did not hope it went that far.

Shizuo sighed and tried to calm himself down a bit. He took a short step back and stared angrily at the raven, noticing how scared he was in a split second but he didn't care. "If I promise I won't hit or kill you, will you give them back?" Maybe that was the only thing that could work. Hold his strength back. If that was what it took to get his cigarettes back, he would do it. Or at least try. It might not be possible, but he could always try.

Izaya nodded shortly and slowly took a few steps to the side. In several slow and short steps he made it around the desk and was now standing in front of his 'bodyguard', the distance not very big between them. He could feel himself shake, shake more than he thought he could without even being cold. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down and trying to make his fear go away. It didn't help much but it gave him enough courage to continue his approach to the monster he feared.

But as he slowly neared the blonde, the worst thing happened. He tripped. He simply just tripped over his own foot. And he fell. It was like it all went in slow-motion. He expected to feel the hard floor under him in a second, but instead he had grabbed around the thing nearest to him, this thing being the bodyguard, and pulled it down with him.

Shizuo didn't have time to react. It all happened in less than a second. Before he knew it, he felt the hard floor under him, his back pressed against it, and the flea was lying on him. He had closed his mocha eyes in reaction and grumbled something incoherent low to himself, before he slowly opened his eyes. What his eyes met as they went open, sent an alarm to his head. But his mind was blank. Nothing came to him. Not a single thought.

Izaya stared down at the man now under him, his crimson red eyes wide open in shock. His hands were tightly clenched around the fabric of the bodyguard's shirt from the bartender uniform. He didn't know if it was because of fear or something else, but his heart was beating fast, faster than he first thought.

Their bodies were pressed against each other and their faces closer than they ever had been before. Their noses lightly touched and their lips had only a short distance between them. Both men's hearts was racing, none of them knew if it was because of the shock or something else.

Izaya swallowed thickly, feeling his own cheeks heat up and turn slight red as he felt the blonde's breath way too close to his own lips. This was weird. What was this feeling he felt all of the sudden? It wasn't fear. Maybe just part fear and part something completely different, almost the complete opposite. It was a feeling he never even dared himself to feel and something he hadn't felt towards the monster he feared before.

Finally he pulled away, letting go of the shirt and sitting up at first. He knew he was sitting on the blonde's lower stomach and knew he would get killed for being so close to the other. But somehow his fear was just slowly replaced with something else. He slowly pulled himself up on his feet, unsteady as first.

"S-sorry..." he mumbled low and gave the lying bodyguard a short stare, before he turned around and as quick as possible, he ran to the bathroom once again. He slammed the door shot and locked it a split second after, locking himself into the bathroom yet again, this time not hiding from the monster out of fear but because of that other feeling he had.

Shizuo didn't move. He was too shocked to even move a muscle. He was just lying there where he had been forced to fall down. His eyes were locked up on the ceiling far up in the flea's office. He heard the door slam shut but he didn't do a thing. His anger had disappeared in a split second but it wasn't replaced with anything. His mind just went blank when he felt the informant's breath falling on his own lips.

Finally he slowly pulled himself up to sit on the hard surface under him. He turned his head to look in the direction of the bathroom, where the raven had hidden himself yet again. But something caught his attention quickly. The pack of cigarettes and the lighter thrown down on the floor in the fall. The pack was clenched tightly together on the middle and the lighter had been cracked open as it hit the floor. Now there was no way he could smoke for a while, since he couldn't leave the office for a bit. He could, but for some reason he just didn't want to.

He turned his gaze down and stared down on a spot on the floor, before he mumbled low to himself; "What the hell just happened...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review~! ;3**


	8. Interrupting

Walking towards the informant's office in Shinjuku, he knew he was going to get killed the second he entered. And he feared that he would find a dead informant lying on the ground and a monster sitting both pleased and angry next to the dead body, just staring at it like some kind of maniac. But he had to go there eventually, to check up on things. He was, after all, the man who had forced the monster to be the informant's bodyguard; Shinra Kishitani.

It had been a day since he left the two enemies alone, a day since he started fearing for the informant's life... and his own since he probably was going to get killed the second one of the two saw him. It was probably the bodyguard who would see him first and then kill him. He was the bodyguard after all and if he did his job right like Shinra told him to, then he would be the one answering the door and calls.

He stared at the door, his heart racing of nervousness. He had to do it, had to check up on things before it was too late. He fixed his glasses shortly and took a deep breath in, before he pulled a hand up and knocked a few times on the door.

It felt like forever before he heard footsteps nearing the door. He had started to believe he had been right and there had happened a murder in there. But the footsteps made him sigh in relief. He had to stop being so paranoid.

When the door opened, Shinra's eyes trailed up to lock at the tall blonde male's face and a wide smile spread across his face. "Good morning, Shizuo-kun!" he greeted, his tone as cheerful as ever but he was still nervous as hell, hoping the man wouldn't kill him. He quickly noticed the tired look in the bodyguard's eyes. Had it been a rough night or did he just wake up and this was just how he looked in the morning?

Shizuo stared down at the brunette, holding back a yawn. That night had not been easy. He barely got any sleep since he had to watch over the flea, who had just locked himself in in the bathroom and refused to come out. It annoyed him like hell. How was he supposed to take care of a man who didn't wanted him as his bodyguard? It made absolutely no sense and he would rather just return to his old job. But that was impossible since Tom didn't live in Ikebukuro any more.

"'Morning..." he grumbled sleepily. He was seriously not in the mood to talk to the damn underground doctor. It was his fault he had to take care of the man he hated after all. The last thing he ever wanted to do.

Shinra leaned a bit to the side and looked behind the tall blonde, looked into the office and flicked his eyes around to find the informant. When he couldn't see anyone in there, he turned his gaze to the man and gave him a questionable look. "Can I come in?" he asked, his smile slowly fading by the thought of the raven haired lying dead somewhere in the office, hidden and never to be found by other than the monster of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo just nodded shortly and turned to the side, letting the man come inside. He slammed the door shut, maybe a bit too hard, once the doctor was inside. He was tired and exhausted but his strength never failed him. And when he was tired enough he didn't have the power or will to keep his strength down. It didn't matter anyway since it was the flea's office and apartment and not someone he actually cared about.

Shinra almost jumped high up in the air when he heard the door slam shut, making his heart race faster. He had to get rid of his paranoia before it took over his mind and he would never be able to think normally again.

Taking a deep breath in he turned around to face the tired monster standing in front of the door. "And where is Izaya-kun?" he asked, his tone now quite serious.

Shizuo gave the man a short glare, making a few sweat drops appear on the man's forehead, before he walked around him and to the couch, where he had been sitting pretty much all night. "In the bathroom," he answered simply and sat down on the surprisingly soft and comfortable couch with a heavy sigh.

Shinra quickly shook his head, forcing his paranoid thoughts out, as he turned around and walked to the couch with the blonde on it. "Bathroom? Why is he in the bathroom?" He knew it was a ridiculous question to ask but he had to ask. He had to take care of his friend, the informant, if the bodyguard wasn't going to do a good job, even though he had promised to do so. Or at least try to.

Shrugging slightly, Shizuo leaned back until he was lying on the comfortable couch. "He's been there all night, right after..." He stopped himself, his mind going back to what happened last night. The fall, the flea's breath way too close, their lips almost touching. The raven had been way too close to him and yet... he didn't kill him. He didn't even think about it. His mind just went blank in that moment.

"Right after what?" Shinra started to get curious. This was sounding interesting. His interest woke up at the blonde's silence. Knowing it wasn't the best thing to do, he sat down on the other end of the couch, his eyes looking down at the blonde through his glasses.

Shizuo stared up at the brunette as he sat down. He usually would have sat up again and scooted far away from the man, since he wasn't comfortable with how close some people got to him, but he was almost too tired to do anything. It drove him crazy. Why couldn't he just sleep? It was only a fall, an accident, that was it. Nothing serious and nothing to always think about.

"Right after... he fell," he finally replied and turned his gaze up to the ceiling far up. It wasn't a lie. The flea did fall but he just pulled him down with him, making both of them fall.

Shinra nodded slowly once or twice as he turned his gaze in the direction of the bathroom just around the corner. "Well since you obviously doesn't want to go check up on him, even though you're his bodyguard," he paused and pulled himself up from the couch, standing up on the floor, "I'm going to do it."

Without waiting for a respond from the blonde, he just walked to the bathroom. He stared at the door for a few seconds, fearing the informant might have ran away. Shaking his paranoid thoughts out of his head, he lightly knocked on the bathroom door a few times. "Izaya-kun?"

The knocking surprised Izaya more than he thought just a simple knocking would. He jumped in surprise and quickly turned around. He had been standing and staring into the mirror. Luckily he had been so tired that he just collapsed and fell asleep on the bathroom floor last night. His embarrassment of the fall was still there though, his cheeks slightly red just by the thought of it, the thought of the monster's breath against his lips.

He quickly recognized the voice behind the door as the underground doctor's. Was it morning already? He shrugged slightly and walked to the door, quickly unlocking it and pulled it just a bit open, enough for him to look out at the brunette. A tired and exhausted grin spread across his face.

"Good morning, Shinra~" he said and tried to sound as much as his old self as possible but he failed - badly. "Are you really that worried about me that you have to come only a day after leaving me in the hands of a monster, who obviously just wants me dead?"

Shinra watched the raven carefully for several long moments, noticing the slight red color on the man's cheek. He then nodded at the question. "Yes, I am," he replied, obviously surprising the informant by the honest and direct answer. Without waiting for the other to reply or say anything else, Shinra just continued with another question; "What happened last night? Other than the usual arguments I bet you two had. Something else happened. Shizuo-kun told me you fell but I'm guessing something else happened too. Tell me."

Izaya's crimson red eyes widened slightly and his cheeks went into a light red color just by the thought. The fall replayed itself inside his head. This wasn't normal. This was not like Izaya Orihara. He had to do something about it – quickly. Get that damn monster out of his office and apartment before it went too far.

"L-last night?" He swallowed thickly and laughed awkwardly. "I just fell, tripped over my own foot. How stupid of me, right?" He continued to laugh awkwardly. If he told the doctor about what happened other than that, he knew he would just get some 'Oh you're just in love with Shizuo-kun, blah blah blah'-crap and he really didn't need that. He did not love that stupid monster! He hated him and he always would.

Shinra sighed and lowered his head. He wasn't going to get anything out of any of them was he? "Fine. If nothing happened then come out and sit on the couch with your bodyguard so we can talk." Before the informant could shut the door again or refuse to do anything like that, he quickly grabbed around his wrist and dragged him out of the bathroom. Since the raven was still quite weak, he actually had a chance to force the man out of there without getting anything but a few scratches or punches.

"No!" Izaya tried to get away, tried to force the doctor to let go of him. But he was just too weak. And before he knew it he was placed down on the couch. He glared up at the brunette as he sat down on the wooden table in front of the couch and him, not noticing who was sitting right next to him.

Shizuo had sat up on the couch again while the informant was being dragged to the couch. He honestly didn't like having the flea sit so close to him, their shoulders having almost no distance between them. He glanced shortly down at the raven before he turned his gaze to the doctor, forcing his urge to move away as much as he could.

"Now... tell me what happened." Shinra's tone was serious. He was done with the whole kid play. He needed to fix this before it went in the wrong direction of his original plan.

Izaya turned his head and gaze to the blonde and his cheeks quickly went red, his heart beating faster in a split second. In a quick movement he scooted away from the man, creating distance between them, before he looked back at the brunette. "I... I just fell and... pulled Shizu-chan with me... and that was it." He glanced shortly back at the blonde, pulling his thin legs up to snake his arms around them. He hid his face between his legs when he felt his whole face grow hotter the second he felt the monster's eyes on his face. He hated this. This was definitely not like him and he hated it more than ever.

Shinra quickly noticed the new behavior from the informant but it only made him smile. _So that's what is going on, huh..._ he thought to himself, finding out exactly why the raven was so flushed over nothing in a split second. It wasn't hard to figure out. It looked like his plan was actually going to work for once.

Nodding shortly he stood up and looked down at the blonde. "Fine then. I will leave now," he said and turned to walk to the door. He needed to leave the two alone and let the informant find out his own feelings. It was better that way, better than him forcing the two to realize what they meant to each other. He knew exactly what both of them felt deep down. He didn't need proof. He could tell just by seeing them together after one single day of being under the same roof.

Shizuo sighed and looked up at the brunette. "Shinra, I'm quitting this stupid job," he stated and stood up as well. "I don't want to take care of that freak! He can freaking take care of himself and I don't even know why you couldn't have picked someone else than me, the person who hates him the most in the entire world, to be his fucking bodyguard, butler, babysitter or whatever the hell I am!"

"Yes, I can take care of myself..." Izaya mumbled in agreement. He wanted the monster out, out of the apartment/office and out of his life so he wouldn't feel so embarrassed all the time.

"No!" Shinra interrupted both of them quickly before it started to become an argument. "I don't care what both of you say right now. Shizuo," he turned and stared at the blonde, his eyes showing how serious he was, "I picked you because you're probably the best bodyguard in the entire world, at least what I know of, and you need to learn how to control your anger, so this really is the best way to do it. And you," he turned and stared at the raven, "you can't take care of yourself. Just look at how you are right now. You passed out when I got to you yesterday and I don't want you to pass out some day and never wake up again." Once again he had to be bossy but it was the only way to get them to listen apparently.

He nodded shortly and quickly walked to the door, but stopped as he heard a short sound leave the informant's throat like he was about to talk or protest. "I don't want to hear any more, Izaya-kun. I'm sorry but my darling Celty is waiting for me~" And with that he opened the door in a wide smile at the thought of his beloved Dullahan waiting for him at home. He walked out and before any of the two could say anything else, he slammed the door shut.

Once he heard the door slam, Shinra sighed relieved. That was quick but he was not going to stay there and be audience to a murder or argument. He just wanted to go back to his beloved Dullahan. And so he did, walking back and constantly checking his phone to see if one of the two enemies had send some kind of hate message to him.

Shizuo growled low as he heard the door slam shut. Knowing he could do nothing at all about it, he sat down on the couch with a heavy and annoyed sighed. This was the worst thing ever. Having to stay with the man he hated the most was the last thing he wanted.

Izaya slowly lifted his head up from between his legs, his cheeks slightly red and his heart racing just as fast as it did last night when he had been so close to his 'bodyguard'. He slowly turned his head and locked his crimson red eyes on the blonde's face, staring at him.

Shizuo felt the gaze on him and he slowly turned his head, his mocha eyes quickly locking with those crimson red ones, the distance between them staying as it was; not too close but not too far from each other either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, this chapter sucked. **

**Please review~! ;3**


	9. Success

Silence. They just sat there without saying anything. Not even a single word left any of their lips. The whole office was quiet, only a slight sound of heartbeat filling the room. Somehow it was awkward. An awkward atmosphere was build up between the two after the underground doctor had left them alone again.

Crimson red eyes glanced several times to the side to look at the blonde, the small body curled up on the opposite end of the couch both of them sat on. Izaya's heart was beating fast. For some reason he didn't know, he was nervous, nervous as hell. And he had absolutely no reason to be so. The monster didn't seem that angry right now and he only had to walk away and he would be safe. But he just didn't. He just continued to sit there, glancing over at the blonde and waiting for him to do something, anything.

The blonde didn't move. He just sat still and let his thoughts fly around in his head. He almost forgot the man he hated the most was sitting on the other end of the couch. Honestly he wanted to quit this job right away but he couldn't get himself to just leave. It was so weird and annoying. This was really not like him and he hated it. Just after that stupid accident with the fall, everything between him and the flea had changed for some reason. Now he couldn't get his mind straight and back on track and it was just annoying as hell. He wanted to just run away from everything.

Izaya didn't realize he was staring at the blonde. He just did it without making himself do it. His crimson red eyes wouldn't get off of that blonde hair, those mocha eyes, that...monster. Never in his life would he have thought he would ever feel something like this towards that monster. It was so... humanly and so unlike him. It made him feel completely wrong and he wanted to hide again; wanted to hide from reality and just never come out again.

Noticing the stare on him, Shizuo forced himself out of his own thoughts and slowly turned his head to look over at the raven, who had been staring at him for the past several minutes. Mocha eyes locked with crimson red ones, for the first time for who knows how many years without any signs of hate or any kind of anger. And it was really weird and strange. It was the two enemies, showing no signs of hate between them. It was just never going to happen again. Unless something just went ridiculously wrong.

Izaya swallowed thickly when the man locked his mocha eyes with his crimson red ones. Before he would have looked away in a split second but this time he just didn't. He just couldn't get himself to look away.

They sat like that for what felt like and probably was hours, before Shizuo finally broke the eye contact, turning his head and looking away. His stomach made a slight growl, showing he was hungry. It was actually strange he hadn't been hungry before now, since he had barely eaten anything since he got this damned job. Letting a slight sigh pass his lips he pulled himself up to stand. He could still feel the raven's crimson red eyes on him as he walked almost silently over towards the kitchen in the office/apartment, where he before had been standing and smoked out the open window. Now he wasn't allowed to even buy a new pack of cigarettes... or even a new lighter.

He quickly rubbed his mocha eyes, just for a short second, before he bend down to open the fridge. He was met with cold air from inside and he just slightly narrowed his eyes to look inside. He sighed at the sight. There was pretty much no food; almost just like at his own place. When he finally eyed something eatable, a half eaten sandwich, he grabbed it and smacked the fridge closed once he had pulled his hand out again.

He looked carefully at the sandwich. The flea had eaten the other half. Shrugging he just wrapped it out of the bag. It was better than nothing, right? Even if it had flea germs all over it, at least he got something to eat instead of starving to death.

He took just a small bite and chewed it several times before he swallowed. It was actually not that bad. Taking another bite, this one bigger than last time, he walked back out of the kitchen and in to the room with the informant still sitting with his crimson red gaze pointed in the direction of him.

"Why do you keep staring at me, flea?" It was actually quite annoying. Having the raven just stare at him, watching his every move like he was going to attack him. But when he looked into those crimson red eyes he saw nothing like hate or suspicion. He had no idea what it was in those eyes. But it was definitely not hate. Not at that moment.

Even though he wanted to, Izaya didn't take his eyes off of the blonde. He just couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't answer the question. He just slowly let his eyes trail down to what the monster held in his hand; the half eaten sandwich that he was going to throw out sooner or later. Raising an eyebrow he slowly stood up from the couch, finally leaving his curled up position.

"Shizu-chan... Is that my sandwich?" He pointed to the bread in the blonde's hand, his one arm just slightly pulled up and ignoring the question from the man. He felt exhausted for some reason, tired and sleepy. But that hadn't stopped him before so why would it stop him now? It wasn't like he was going to get a good night's sleep while that brute was under the same roof as him anyway. None of them would. Not as long as they had to stay together, the monster as the flea's bodyguard, butler, babysitter or whatever he was.

"Yeah," Shizuo mumbled after taking another bite in, bigger than before. He was really hungry and he wasn't going to hold back. Even if that meant he would eat it all in just a few bites. He didn't care. "I didn't think you wanted it, since you just left it there – half eaten. And I was hungry so I just took it." He shrugged slightly and shortly, chewing the bread still in his mouth. Anything would taste okay right now. He was just too hungry to even care. As long as it was eatable and could make him feel less hungry. Fortunately that was what the sandwich did; made him less hungry and more focused on how to keep his anger down. He had managed quite well, since the flea wasn't lying in the corner and bleeding to death.

"Well..." Izaya tried to find out why it annoyed him a bit, that the blonde was eating his sandwich. But truth to be told, it really didn't bother him at all. He was going to throw the sandwich out anyway. He could use the monster as a trashcan for whatever he wasn't going to eat. That might work. It wouldn't hurt anyone and both of them would get something to eat. Actually... it wasn't a bad idea at all.

Sighing he sat back down on the couch, finally forcing his crimson red eyes away from the blonde. "Fine, just eat it."

Hours passed with none of them saying as much as a word to each other. It was slowly nearing midnight, the town outside dark like it always was whenever it was this late. The town went silent, cars stopped driving up and down the road and people were back inside to get some sleep.

Izaya yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, his crimson red eyes tightly closed as he did. He had been tired the past hour but only now considered going to bed. And he was also going to do it. ...Maybe in just a few hours when he was done checking up on these people.

The bright light from the lit computer screens made him narrow his crimson red eyes just a bit. He was tired and the light hurt his eyes. But he wasn't going to stop. He wasn't going to stop searching for information about these people. It wasn't like they were interesting or anything. Actually they were just random boring people, who he wouldn't have started his search for himself. But it was his job and he was ordered to find information about them and so he did. It was good money and he wouldn't refuse to do it. He never would.

Shizuo stared at the raven, stared at the small fingers going fast over the keyboard, faster than he had ever seen a person ever type. It was insane. The man was obsessed. Sighing, he stood up from the couch and walked over to the other side of the large desk with the many computers and the concentrated flea, placing his palms down on the wooden surface and leaning a bit forward to look at those searching crimson red eyes. It was like the man was in trance.

"Flea..." He tried several times to get in contact with the man but he didn't even glance at him – not even once. And so he just gave up with trying to get contact with him that way. He walked around the desk to the other side and grabbed around the black leather chair's back, before he quickly pulled it back, making the flea unable to reach the keyboard and the computers.

"Hey!" Izaya quickly turned his tired gaze up to the blonde as he was pulled away from the computers. "I was just in the middle of something, Shizu-chan..." He tried his best to hold back a yawn but it was impossible. His mouth opened wide and his crimson red eyes closed just slightly, sending a yawn out. He had to admit it; he was tired as hell and he really could need just a bit sleep.

"I don't care. Turn the computers off and go to bed." Shizuo sounded annoyed and probably just a bit angry. He was, after all, tired as hell himself. After not being able to sleep the night before, he just wanted to get at least an hour sleep before he had to return to this hell of a job he now had.

Izaya grumbled something incoherent as he leaned forward, turning all the computers off and leaving them with a blank and black screen instead of a lit up with lots of text. Yawning one last time he stood up from the black leather chair. He was barely aware of his own actions as he moved his one arm around the blonde's, pulling him with him as he started walking towards the bedroom.

Unaware what the flea wanted, Shizuo just followed. It bothered him how little it made him angry to have the flea snake one arm around his and drag him to the bedroom. Bedroom... That was when it finally hit him. He was not going to get into that bedroom and sleep on the same bed or in the same room as that damn flea! He would much rather stay awake the entire night than do that.

"Hey, hold on, flea! Don't freaking drag me into the bedroom!" He tried to stop but for some reason he just kept following the man, even though he had a feeling where it might lead. It was really the last thing he wanted and he would not enter that bedroom.

"Relax, Shizu-chan. I'm only making you follow me to the bedroom. I'm not going to let you inside," Izaya explained with a slight yawn at the end. He finally stopped walking right in front of the bedroom door, his one arm still snaked around the blonde's. His mind was blank so he just did whatever he felt like, whatever he wanted to do.

Turning a bit he moved in front of the monster, locking crimson red eyes with mocha colored ones and tilting his head just slightly to keep eye contact. His heart was racing as he slowly moved his hands up the white shirt, before he grabbed around some of the fabric. He could just slightly feel the man's heartbeat race just a little bit faster. His own was racing faster than it ever had and this was the time he had to do something he never thought he would ever even think about. He was tired and his mind was blank; his body acted on it's own but it knew quite well what he wanted it to do. Something he wouldn't have the courage to do himself if he was fully awake.

Shizuo just stood there, confused and not understanding what the hell was going to happen. He didn't move. He just stood there and stared down at the raven haired, his brows slightly furrowed in confusion.

Izaya took a deep breath in, collecting just enough courage to do as he wished. He slowly pulled the blonde down to himself, leaning up at the same time he did. His crimson red eyes slowly closed as he felt the monster's breath hitting him. He swallowed thickly before he leaned closer up, his eyes now closed completely.

Their lips met softly just a short second later, making Izaya blush slightly and Shizuo freeze in surprise. The blonde's mocha eyes widened slowly as he felt the raven's soft lips against his own. Even if he tried telling his body to move, it wouldn't. He was frozen in surprise and he couldn't move. Not even to kiss back, even though he would never do that.

After several long moments, Izaya slowly pulled back, creating distance between their lips again. He blinked his crimson red eyes open and looked up at the surprised blonde. Swallowing thickly he slowly loosened his grip around the white shirt, letting go and taking just a short step back. His cheeks were light red and his heart was racing.

"G-Goodnight..." he mumbled low and quickly turned around to open the bedroom door. He didn't give the monster a last glance. He just walked in and slammed the door shot, leaving the blonde alone out in the hallway, confused and not getting what just happened.

Izaya leaned up against the door, letting just a few fingers move up to touch his slightly parted lips, that just a minute ago had been connected with the monster's. Had he really done that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this was so bad and sucked, but I'm not feeling very well at the moment. Updates might be slow for a bit. Only a maybe, though.  
><strong>

**Anyway; please review! ^^**


	10. Night

Blank, nothing. Not a single thought came to his mind. It was just blank. Even when he tried to move, tried his hardest to at least move just a little bit, he couldn't. He just stood completely still in front of the closed door, that led into the informant's bedroom. The taste of the man's lips still hang on his, both sweet and annoying. The scene played itself over and over again inside his head. Heiwajima Shizuo was just kissed... by the man he hated the most.

After several long minutes of not moving and without taking his eyes off the door, he finally turned a bit to the one side, standing to walk out of the hallway and away from the closed door. But he didn't. At least not at that moment. All he did was to stare straight ahead, like he was waiting for his body to move on it's own. Of course it wouldn't. He had to order it to.

He just couldn't get his mind off the informant's lips, the taste staying on his lips like glue that wouldn't get off very easily. And somewhere, somewhere very, very deep inside, he actually liked the taste and didn't want it gone. But never in his life was he going to admit it to anyone. Especially to that flea.

While the bodyguard just stood there without moving, Izaya had placed himself on the edge of the bed, his face burning red and his one hand pulled up to let a few of his fingers lightly touch his lips, the lips that had touched the monster's just a few minutes ago. He wanted to go back in time and stop himself from kissing the blonde. This was going to be very awkward as soon as he walked out of his bedroom and met with the man he kissed just a few minutes ago.

Finally, Shizuo moved. Dragging his feet along the hard floor he found his way to the couch, the couch he pretty much had used as a bed and place to be the entire time he had been the flea's bodyguard... or rather; butler. He sat down on the surprisingly soft couch with a deep sigh, his facial expression blank and his eyes the same. How was this... job ever going to work now? They would just hate each other more. Or... something else, the opposite.

With a deep sigh he pulled himself back to lie down on the couch, forcing his eyes to drift closed. Maybe just sleeping would make him forget all about things?

None of them moved away from the spot they had placed themselves on, letting hours pass without any movement at all. The night came and it went almost completely dark outside. Midnight was minutes away and even though he was tired as hell, the informant couldn't pull himself together to sleep or even close his eyes to try.

Instead of doing anything that could make him get calmer and actually try to get at least one minute of sleep, Izaya pulled himself up to stand on the floor. Maybe just a check-up on his 'bodyguard' would help him?

He walked slowly and carefully towards the still closed door, walking as if the blonde would hear him even though he knew it wouldn't be possible. Just to be on the safe side, he did it anyway. Once he finally made it to the door he opened it slowly, making sure he wouldn't make a single sound from doing so. His face went into a grimace the second the door made a squeaking sound and his heart started racing fast again. Taking a deep breath in he finally calmed himself and decided to continue doing whatever he was going to.

Izaya slowly walked around the corner, his eyes quickly locking over to the probably sleeping blonde lying on the couch. He wasn't sure if the man was really asleep or not but how could he even find out? All he could do was to walk over to him and check for himself. And he did.

Walking slowly it took him a few long moments to make it to the one side of the couch. His crimson red eyes quickly locked down at the blonde's sleeping face. Knowing how people looked when they slept, he could confirm this man was asleep. Maybe not in a deep sleep but at least not awake. He sighed in relief and crouched down next to the couch, his red eyes never leaving his 'bodyguard's face. The man looked so peaceful, an expression he had never seen on him before.

He thought about for several and very long moments, before he slowly leaned his head closer to the man, his cheeks slowly burning red as he got closer and closer to the male. His was quickly went from beating in a normal pace to the quick pace he always had near the blonde. Why this man? Why not someone else? Everyone else would be just fine.

Taking another deep breath in, he finally did what he wanted to do. Leaning his head even closer to the blonde, he pressed his lips lightly to one of the man's cheeks, planting a light kiss there. It only lasted a second or so before he quickly pulled back and stood back up. What if the blonde woke now? What was going to happen? He was going to get killed, that was for sure. He had to run away – right now!

Izaya looked around quickly to find a way to escape, even though he knew all he had to do, was to run back inside his bedroom. It couldn't be so hard to figure out but his mind wasn't working how it used to. Something was definitely wrong and he had a suspicion of what it might be. It was feeling he wanted to get rid of as soon as he could but had no idea how the hell he was going to get that to happen.

He let his body move on it's own and quickly just ran in the direction of his bedroom, except it wasn't that direction. His eyes was obviously not following his body and he just ran straight into the large wooden desk, moving it and making a hell a lot of noise as one of the computers was knocked over. He whimpered slightly at the pain in his lower body. How could he be so stupid?

His mind was quickly pulled away from the pain in his lower body, as he heard the man behind him groan, showing he was about to wake up. He quickly connected his mind to his body and ran as quick as he could to his bedroom.

Shizuo slowly pulled himself up in a sitting position a second or so after he heard the noise from a computer being knocked over and a desk being moved. He rubbed his eyes just slightly for a few seconds before he looked around. No one.

All he heard was a door, probably the door to the flea's bedroom, being slammed shut, leaving the room silent and leaving a confused bodyguard sitting on the comfortable couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel so bad for not updating this story for so long and then you get short crap like this. This week has been busy in school and when I finally had time, I used it to RP. But now I'm on my Christmas break so I will have more time to write! And I promise I will write and not just use all my time to RP =_=' Also; I actually did plan to make this story quite a bit different than it is now, but it turned out like this and I'm not sure if I like it or not...  
>Anyway; remember to review~! ;3<strong>


	11. People

Slim arms were pulled up in the air, stretching the thin body while the jaw went down in a silent yawn. Crimson red eyes blinked a few times to really wake the man, as the one small hand went through the quite messy raven colored hair. He pulled himself up in a sitting position, letting the blanket, that before had kept him warm, fall down into his lap. Izaya Orihara remembered nothing from what happened in the middle of the night.

Maybe he was half asleep or maybe he blocked the scene out of his head, thinking it was too embarrassing to remember, who knows. If he did remember, he might just think of it as a dream and nothing more. Especially what happened right before he went into his room... the kiss. His mind wasn't on that, though.

Yawning one last time, he turned and let his feet touch the hard floor in his bedroom. He stretched once again, pulling his thin arms high above his head and bending slightly backwards to stretch his back as well. Why was it suddenly so nice to sleep? He thought he never was to be sleeping again – having the monster in his office every single minute.

Only a few steps made him stand in front of the closed door, that led out of his bedroom. It was only then he started to play the scene from last night inside his head. The kiss, the monster's soft lips against his own, the eternity it felt like, everything.

Izaya quickly took a deep breath in and opened the door. He couldn't let anything stop him from going back to his normal self. Not even his fear for the monster. It was ridiculous anyway. Why in the world would be afraid of someone like that?

As silently as possible, he walked out of his room and towards his desk, close to where he knew his 'bodyguard' would be either sitting or still asleep. His crimson eyes quickly locked on the sound asleep monster and he sighed in relief. Now he just had to be quiet and not wake the man. He would prefer not to have the blonde angry or pissed.

Once he finally made it to his desk, he grabbed the phone and quickly went through the several messages he had gotten, one of them requesting a meeting with him in Ikebukuro. This would be a chance to get away from his 'bodyguard', so he quickly just smiled and agreed to the job, even though he had no idea what boring information he had to pass on. It didn't matter anyway.

Shizuo shifted slightly, staying asleep. After being forced to wake up by the annoying flea, he had kept himself awake for several hours. It was best for him to just sleep as long as he could so he wouldn't wake up annoyed and getting pissed off by even the smallest thing.

Izaya placed the now dark screened phone down on the large wooden desk, before he placed himself down on the desk, turning to face the sleeping blonde. He could just leave without telling... couldn't he? But then again... he didn't want the monster to run after him and ruin his job. He really did not want that.

An hour passed easily without Izaya moved at all. He just sat there on the large wooden desk, staring at the blonde, his legs crossed and his one hand holding around the dark screened phone. He could just have left without saying anything. But he just didn't.

Finally, Shizuo slowly blinked his mocha like eyes open, waking up. Letting a hand go through the bleached blonde hair, he pulled himself up in a sitting position. He didn't notice the informant sitting on the desk for several moments. He just sat on the edge of the couch and looked down at himself. It was only now he realized... he wasn't going to change clothes at all. He hadn't brought anything at all.

It took him a second or so to feel the stare on him, so he slowly let his mocha like eyes drift over on the raven, who just sat on the desk like a statue; not moving at all.

"Why the hell are you staring at me, flea?" he asked, narrowing his eyes just slightly.

Izaya shrugged shortly and pulled himself down from the desk. "I was just waiting for you to wake up, that's all," he said, turning to grab the fur edged jacket he always wore, that was placed on the black leather chair. "Anyway... I'm going out to see a client so please don't trash my place. I'll be gone for a few hours."

He didn't turn to look at the blonde. He just slid his arms through the jacket's sleeves and pulled it on, grabbing the phone and sliding it down into the one pocket. After what he did last night, he would prefer never to face the man ever again. But then again... He was Orihara Izaya. He wasn't afraid of anything.

Shizuo nodded shortly and pulled himself up to stand on the floor. He stretched lightly, pulling his arms high above his head and leaning slightly back as he did. He didn't say anything, not a single word. Not even a single comment to what happened last night. It would probably not be very good to bring that subject up. It would only make the situation they were in a lot more awkward.

As Izaya walked to the front door and unlocked it, he quickly noticed how the blonde was following right behind him. He didn't do anything about it, though. He just sighed and opened the door, knowing the monster would follow him no matter what he said or did.

They walked for not very long before they finally reached Ikebukuro. Izaya walked in front all the time and Shizuo stayed right behind him. Of course they got plenty of looks, seeing as how they were walking together without fighting or even as just as talking angrily at each other. They walked in silence, not saying a damn word.

Pulling the hood up over his head, Izaya turned a corner to walk to the place he was supposed to meet with the client. But because of the tall and blonde bartender suit wearing man, he attracted too much attention from other people.

Sighing, he stopped walking and turned around to face the blonde, who quickly stopped walking as well. "You're attracting too much attention, Shizu-chan," he said, his tone obviously serious. "I can't walk around in secret to the place I've told my client to meet, if you keep walking around behind me all the time."

"Hey," Shizuo started and furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes to a slight glare. "I'm just doing the job I have. It's not like I can do anything about it. It's all Shinra's fault."

"Fine, just give the blame to someone else. But it's your fault for attracting too much attention." Izaya pointed shortly at the blonde, before he sighed and walked around the man. "I don't feel like working if you have to watch every single thing I do. I'll just cancel with my client and go home..."

They walked back to the informant's office in silence. People turned to stare after them as they passed them, not a single word leaving any of the men's mouths. A pissed and somewhat annoyed expression was obvious in the blonde's face, while a tired and annoyed expression was on the raven's. Seeing from a distance, they would look as if they were about to fight or at least argue. But they did neither of those things. They just walked in silence until they reached the office.

Izaya quickly just kicked the door open after unlocking it and stomped inside. He was not in the mood to do anything. That monster... He wanted to fire him if he didn't know he would get stuck with the underground doctor instead. He didn't know if that was better or worse, but at least he wasn't dead yet. Maybe it was actually going to be okay having the monster as his 'bodyguard'.

Shizuo slammed the door shut after entering the office. He sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh a moment after, gathering his hand with his arms lightly rested on his knees and his eyes locking on the informant, who sat on the black leather chair.

Izaya turned slightly to stare back at the former bartender sitting on his couch. An awkward silence build up and he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"About last night..." he started and paused to leaned forward, resting his hands down on the large wooden desk. But before he could say anything else, the blonde interrupted him.

"You were tired, I know. You don't need to come with excuses. I don't care. Just..." Shizuo lightly lifted his one hand and let it go through his bleached blonde hair. "Don't do it again. I don't care have much you want to do it – I don't want to."

"Don't worry. I won't do it again," Izaya said shortly and leaned back on the black leather chair.

The awkward silence came up once again. None of them knew what to do or what to say. The room was soon filled with nothing but silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, I broke my promise and used my time on RP... I'm sorry! And sorry for not making this chapter good at all. ;-;  
>I really do not like how this story has turned out to be, but I will fix it in future chapters – probably very soon. And by the way; yes, this story is named after the song This Love This Hate by Hollywood Undead, one of my favorite bands~!<br>Anyway; reviews makes me happy and have a happy New Year! ^^


	12. Comfort

Thin fingers went over the keyboard with an incredible speed, pushing the keys down to get a letter up on the lit computer screen. Crimson red eyes flickered over the bright screen, looking at all the small black letters on there. Nothing else moved. He was leaned forward on the black leather chair and had been sitting in the same position for hours and hours. Izaya Orihara didn't even notice what was going on around him, even though what was going on... was nothing.

Mocha like eyes quickly locked on the working informant, as Shizuo entered the room from the kitchen. He hated being the man to take care of this flea. But he couldn't just quit. This was the only job anyone would ever offer him and if he didn't want to die, he had to keep doing it until he had just enough money to survive.

He let a slight sigh pass his lips as he walked in front of the large wooden desk, staring at the busy informant. "Flea, I'm going to go buy food." No response. Not even a single glance was given. And he quickly decided, that it wasn't worth wasting time on. He was hungry as hell and he might as well just get the day over with.

Grabbing the keys to the place and some money, he walked to the front door, opened the door and went outside, slamming and locking the door just a second after. He knew it might be dangerous leaving the flea alone, but honestly... he couldn't care less. He just wanted to get out of that place where he was trapped with the man he hated more than anything and anyone.

Hours passed without the bodyguard returning home and the thin fingers slowly and finally stopped moving over the keyboard. A deep sigh passed Izaya's lips as he leaned back on the rather comfortable black leather chair. He spun around once or twice before stopping. Blinking slowly a few times, he yawned widely. Maybe some sleep could be a good idea.

"No, I have work to do..." he mumbled low to himself, leaning forward to continue writing. But before he could do that, his eyes closed and it only took him a second to fall into a deep sleep, sitting up and leaning heavily back on the leather chair.

He breathed slow and didn't move at all. Not even once. He was sitting completely still, his chest moving up and down slowly as he breathed. What he dreamed, only he knew. The only problem was that it's hard to remember the dreams you dream. Unless you want to remember it so badly, that it's the only thing you can think about right when you wake up. But that didn't go for this man. Whether it was a good or a bad dream, no one could really know just by looking at him and the way he didn't move at all.

It felt like forever, before a sound of keys in the door could be heard in the silent office. A second later, the handle was pushed down and the door was opened. Shizuo stepped inside and quickly closed the door after him, placing the keys down on the small table just a bit away from the entrance to the place. Why he had been gone for so long would be a good question. Maybe because he had to go all the way back to Ikebukuro to get that stupid flea's favorite food and he had to buy another pack of cigarettes and lighter, even though he knew they would be taken away from him at some point. Apparently he wasn't allowed to smoke at all whenever he was around that damn flea.

It was only after a few steps, that he noticed the silence in the entire place. His mocha like eyes slowly drifted around the room he was in for several moments, before they locked over at the large wooden desk and the sleeping informant. A deep sigh quickly passed his lips and he gave the box of sushi a short glance, before he walked over to the desk.

He heavily placed the box down on the wooden desk, then placed his palms down next to it and stared at the flea, hoping the smell of the fatty tuna in the box would wake the man. It didn't though. It would be strange if it did. But you never knew about this informant.

He thought about it over and over again, trying to decide if he should or shouldn't. But since it now was his job to take care of this annoying man, there really wasn't anything to think about. He just had to do it, whether he liked it or not. And that really was what annoyed and irritated him the most. The fact that he had no saying in this kind of situation.

Walking around the large desk and up in front of the sleeping man, he sighed once again and leaned slightly down, his arms moving down to let his hands grab around the raven's shoulders and pulling him forward. After just a bit struggle, he managed to get Izaya up in his arms, holding him bridal style. It was very strange and very awkward but what choice did he have?

He grumbled low once or twice, before he turned and started to walk towards the bedroom, carrying the sleeping flea in his arms. He didn't really notice it, but the man weighed almost nothing and he was thin from not eating anything for days and only working, day in and day out.

Halfway towards the bedroom, crimson red eyes slowly blinked themselves open. The change of sleeping position had woken the informant up. Izaya's vision was slightly blurry at first but he quickly noticed who was carrying him. And it made his eyes widen quickly and he squirmed to get away from the monster's grip.

"Shizu-chan!" he yelled loudly, squirming widely in the man's arms. If you looked very carefully, you would notice a slight red color appearing on the informant's cheeks, once the grip around him only tightened at the squirming and attempt to get away. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down, damn it!"

Shizuo's grip around the male only remained tight at the squirming. The man could squirm and punch him as much as he wanted. He was not going to let go any time soon. "No," he said shortly and simply, not even giving the other a single glance.

When he finally reached the bedroom, he quickly kicked the door open, forcing it to slam into the wall it was in, and he walked inside the room. He looked shortly around but his gaze quickly came to lock on the rather big bed in the one corner of the room. It made him arch a brow just slightly but he didn't comment anything aloud, even if he did it in his head. Who would want a that big of a bed and only sleep alone in it?

"If you're going to fall asleep, at least do it in a bed, flea," he said as he walked over to the quite messy bed in the room. "Saves me for carrying you to the bed." He almost threw the informant down onto the bed, not caring if it would hurt or not. The bed had to be soft or else it was a waste of money.

"Go sleep," he said, turning to walk back out. But after taking only a short step towards the still open door, he felt slim arms wrap around him from behind. He shortly looked down at the arms with a tight grip around him, before he slowly turned his head and looked down at the informant behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, feeling his eyes slowly go down to a slight glare, his hands slowly curling up to tightly clenched fists. He felt his anger slowly boil up but knowing he had to keep this job, he had to make sure he wouldn't explode just by the smallest thing the flea did to him.

Izaya just simply shrugged and tightened his grip. Maybe it was his tiredness that made his body move on it's own. All he knew was that he really just needed something to hold around. The bodyguard being the thing closest to him at that point, that was his first choice. But he knew he had to let go eventually. He needed sleep, he really really needed to rest. Or else he would probably die of too little sleep.

After several moments, he came back to reality and quickly pulled his arms away from the monster. He quickly realized what he had been doing and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He would go with not, even if he slightly felt the opposite. He blinked a few times, trying to get the feeling of the man's warm out of his head, before he finally did something.

"O-Out!" he yelled loudly and quickly pushed Shizuo out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut right after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the late update and sorry it's quite short. This story will take a turn in the next chapter but I don't know when I will have time to write again. My RP is currently taking a lot of my time.  
>Please review! ^^<p> 


	13. Breath

It seemed like everything was going somewhat okay. No serious fighting, barely any argues left. Everything looked like it was actually going to work out. But knowing that the two men were enemies, it would never work out without fighting and tons of argues.

The reason for barely any argues, was the fact that they pretty much had stopped talking to each other completely, barely said a word to each other as the day went by. Only a few words and that was all. They barely even glanced at each other. It was like both of them tried to make the other disappear, even though it was impossible just by ignoring alone.

And the reason for no serious fighting was pretty much the same. They didn't talk to each other, they didn't look at each other and they did everything they could to not get near each other. The only time that happened, was when the bodyguard had to bring his so called 'master' food. But other than that... no contact.

Maybe it was for the best, maybe it wasn't. Only time would tell. And their little idea that this would work out eventually, would soon be turned upside down, turned to something worse and what the underground doctor feared would happen in this situation he had put them in.

It looked like just to be another one of those days, a 'normal' day for those two. At least a 'normal' day for them now. The informant had finally decided to go to bed the day before and had actually slept all night through, up until noon to be honest. When he came out of the bedroom, his stomach growled, begged to get some food, something to eat. It was strange to suddenly be feeling so damn hungry whenever he woke up, whenever a few hours had passed. And he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

But he hadn't been complaining and had only grabbed some of the freshly bought bread, before he had walked over to the pile of papers on his desk, that was only waiting for him to look them through. As an informant, it was his job to work and follow up on everything and everyone all the time. He couldn't allow himself to sleep any longer. It had to stop.

Hours had passed but it felt like minutes, hours that passed by so quick that he didn't even notice. He was too preoccupied with the text on one of the computers on the large wooden desk to be thinking of the time and his surroundings. He hadn't even noticed that his so called 'bodyguard' wasn't anywhere near him. Not that it mattered anyway.

But then a sound caught his attention. A sound of flushing water in the distant, the sound coming from a room further away from where he was sitting. He stared in the direction the sound had come from for what felt like minutes, before he finally figured where the sound came from and where his 'bodyguard' was at the moment.

Pushing the door open, Shizuo left the rather big bathroom. How the informant could afford all of this, he would never understand. But what did it matter anyway? Nothing. All he was here for was... Well, if he could choose he would have left days ago. Not only had the underground doctor forced him to stay with this man but also forced him to take care of him, the man he hated more than anything.

Almost the second he walked into the main room in this place, he felt a gaze on him. A gaze that made him turn around just a bit to return the look. He knew that gaze all too well now and he knew exactly who it belonged to. Not only that, but there were only two people in the entire building anyway.

None of them said anything at first. They only started at each other. It was the longest they had been looking at each other for quite a few days, the longest they had been communicating for a while even though none of them said a single word.

"What?" Shizuo was the first to break the silence, the slightly awkward silence between the two enemies who were forced to stay with each other day in and day out, without any of them really talking to each other anymore. Not that he was complaining. He was glad he wouldn't have to listen to that annoying voice of his all the freaking time.

Izaya just simply shrugged on his shoulders without saying anything. He couldn't get his mind to work for an answer. He felt tired, his stomach was growling and begging for food and his body felt like one big piece of heavy metal. He felt... sick and he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, something he wouldn't like.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you washed your hands after touching yourself in the bathroom, nothing else." His tired and somewhat blank expression didn't change at all as he spoke. Normally, he would have that teasing smirk playing over his features. But not this time. His body was too tired to do anything at the moment.

That was really all it took to tick the bodyguard off. Without hesitating or thinking of the consequences of his actions, he quickly walked up to the large wooden desk and slammed his palms down at the surface, almost knocking the computer off of the desk just by the force of his slamming.

"Why the hell would I touch myself, flea? Especially in your damn house!" Of course, his voice was raised to a yell but the informant didn't seem to care at all. In fact, he didn't even seem shocked or surprised. It was just the same tired and somewhat blank expression in those crimson eyes and on that pale face.

Sure, Izaya would normally love the way this monster reacted angrily to just the smallest thing. But not this day. This day just seemed wrong. Something was going to happen, he just knew it. He could feel it but honestly... he didn't care.

"Even as the informant I am, I don't know. Maybe because we all have needs. Or maybe because you wanted to touch yourself... while thinking of me." He just couldn't stop himself anymore. His lips were moving on their own, forming words he would never say in the condition he was in, a condition where he could barely move at all.

That was it. Shizuo just simply exploded. He couldn't hold his anger back any longer. He had been holding it back for so long that it now was just impossible. He quickly walked around the large desk, letting those blank crimson eyes follow him all the way around. A low growl passed his lips as he leaned down to grab around the man's shirt with both hands and pulled him up from that black leather chair, holding up from the ground.

But even then the informant's expression never changed. He was pretty much like a broken doll right now, a doll that only needed to be destroyed. His facade didn't fall for even a second when he felt the monster walk towards what he knew was the large window behind the desk in the room. He knew the man was pissed and he had a feeling of what was going to happen next. But he could do nothing about it.

His crimson eyes closed tightly in pain when he felt himself being slammed up against the window, feeling the glass hit the back of his head. The second he opened his eyes, his gaze met a blurry sight of the growling monster before him, glaring at him like the man wanted him to burst into flames.

Shizuo couldn't stop his own body anymore. And honestly, he didn't care about the consequences of his actions. At least not at the moment. He let his one hand move from the flea's shirt to around the neck, his grip instantly becoming slightly tighter to keep the man like that, slammed up against the window.

Izaya already felt he had to struggle to breath, his vision getting more and more blurry for every second the grip around his neck got tighter. It didn't take long before he had to fight to just breathe once. And he failed immediately. His hands grabbed tightly around the monster wrist, his crimson red eyes widening in a sudden fear, his heart racing faster than ever, so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest.

And then, he suddenly couldn't breathe. His gaze turned upwards as his head leaned as far back as it could and his arms slowly fell down along his sides, his hands sliding away from the monster's wrist.

Everything just went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I apologize for the late, short and kind of crappy chapter. Life isn't easy for me at the moment, not easy at all. Anyway; reviews always puts a smile on my face.


	14. Author's Message

**Author's Message**:

I'm sorry for the late update and I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this. But this is only a message, not a new chapter. I thank you all for reading and reviewing to this, though. Every single time I see someone review to one of my stories, it puts a smile on my face because you take the time to do something so little that means a lot.

Anyway; I'm here to tell you that I have screwed up the idea I had for this story completely. I do not like how it has become and I'm afraid it's too late to fix it. I really like the original idea I had and I still want to use it. So I'm going to use it in a different story with a different name. I will still continue on with writing on this one even though I don't like the idea - if you want me to, that is.

Also; I really do apologize for the really late updates. Life is hard on me right now and I'm not always in the mood to write. And when I am, I get easily distracted to RP, both on tumblr and on another page. RP keeps me distracted long enough for me to feel even just a little bit better and gets my mood better for the day - well, for as long as I roleplay which can be from when I wake up till I go to bed.

So, that is all I have to say for now and if you want me to, I will write the next chapter for this story before I start with the new story with the same idea.

Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

- **Charlie** (_PirateCaptainArthur_).


	15. Say

Panic. All he felt was panic. He finally had what he wanted. The man he claimed to hate more than anything dead in his arms. But why did he then feel nothing but panic and a sudden urge to fall to his knees and just let the world around him drift away while he let everything pour out? He was supposed to celebrate when he finally got what he had claimed to want for years and years now. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Amber eyes wondered over the room until they locked on the door that would lead out of the office he had been caught in for several days now. His grip around the lifeless man in his arms tightened quickly. He didn't know if the guy was still alive or if he had actually managed to kill him just like that. He couldn't help but hope that he was still at least a bit alive.

The bodyguard didn't hesitate to slam the door open and he barely glanced around once before he began to almost run down the street towards a place he knew he could find help. But a place he knew he would find hatred at for what he had done too. Right now, he didn't think of the latter and only focused on the guy in his arms. He knew he shouldn't be caring about this guy at all but for some reason that still remained unknown, he did anyway.

It didn't take him long to make it to the underground doctor's place and on the way to there, he grumbled something among the lines of "Don't you dare die on me, flea" and "Don you dare". But he kept his voice as much lowered as he could get it to be, knowing he already got enough stares from people he walked by than needed.

He hesitated for just a short moment before he quickly banged the door open and went inside without even knocking first. The first word leaving his lips in a loud yell was the doctor's name, his voice sounding more than panicked. He didn't know why the hell he was doing what he was but he couldn't stop himself.

Everything went so fast and everything was done in a rush, panic falling over every single one of the people in the building. This being, Shizuo, Shinra and Celty. Celty looked like she could cry even though she didn't even have the head that was needed for something like that to happen. Shinra just focused on getting the informant back to at least breath normally instead of barely even, and Shizuo felt nothing but guilt fall over him.

Hours passed by without any news or anything at all. The underground doctor was trying to fix the informant in one of the many patient rooms while the bodyguard and the Dullahan had placed themselves on the couch in the living room, waiting impatiently for _something_.

And finally, after all way too long of waiting, Shinra walked into the living room, his eyes immediately landing over at the blond. It was obvious that he sure as hell was nothing but pleased with what had happened and the bodyguard knew that it was now time to get hated once again.

"This isn't going to work, Shizuo," the underground doctor said to break the silence, his arms moving up to get crossed over his chest. Silence fell upon them after that but it didn't last for more than a few moments.

"I can't have you end up killing him one day just because he says something to you. I don't care what it was he said. You can't just go kill him. You're lucky he's alive or else I would have to call the police and get you in jail, no matter how little I want it to get that far."

Just saying those words were hard enough and he couldn't imagine how it would feel for someone to hear them. He knew the blond was strong but anyone would get hurt from hearing something like that. He just had to tell the guy the truth and what he would do if Izaya actually ended up dead.

Once again, silence fell upon them. This time it lasted for quite a few more minutes than it needed to. The blond had lowered his head to hide the unlike himself expression that had appeared onto his features. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. He couldn't fix this and maybe it was better to just get the hell away from everyone, get locked up in a cage like the monster he was.

"Either you have to learn how to control your anger or... you have to stop this job," Shinra continued, not sure what he should be doing about something like this.

On one hand, he wanted to help them both even though the situation seemed impossible. On the other, he didn't see anything he could do about any of them. Even though they were both his friends and he did in fact care about them, he knew it would never work between them. Not even a simple friendship could work between them. He knew that already.

Slowly, Shizuo pulled himself up from the couch and he looked over at the doctor watching him carefully, almost like he was going to attack like the beast everyone now would assume he definitely was. "Fine. I'll stop this damn job. Why the hell would I even want it anyway?"

He started to walk away but he didn't make it far. After all, the underground doctor was standing in the way of the only exit in the place and with an almost silent sigh passing his lips, he stopped right in front of him, letting their gazes meet.

Shinra shrugged shortly before he began to speak once more. "Maybe because this is the only job anyone will ever offer you and if you don't have this job and get paid, you will end up living on the streets and starve to death. It doesn't matter that your brother is a famous and rich actor and that he can take care of you. He's not even coming back to Ikebukuro for years, is he? Oh... and if you want to learn how to control that temper and strength of yours, this might just be the best way for that to ever happen."

He finally stopped but the silence didn't last long. Right before the former bartender could even utter a single word, he continued talking once again. "I'm only doing this to help you, Shizuo-kun. But not only you. No. I'm trying to help Izaya-kun as well."

Shizuo didn't know what he was supposed to say to something like that. He knew he couldn't learn how to control his own anger like this. Especially not when he now also felt guilt whenever he even thought about the damn flea. It was enough with the hatred so why the guilt too? He couldn't take it.

With a sigh, he moved himself around the brunette and formed the words "I don't care! I'm done here!" in a rather loud tone, before he went out of the building without even as much as looking back over his shoulder or checking if Izaya really was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, this is late... short and crappy. I really am sorry. I tried to find motivation to write on this... Well, to write at all. Haven't been feeling all too motivated lately. But, now that I'm sick once again, not on tumblr for now and got nothing else to do, I'm writing as much as I can and want to. Unfortunately, the chapters I write aren't coming out that good. Anyway, enough of me rambling. Thank you all so much for the many reviews I've gotten. Every single one of them and means a lot to me. I will try to update more often but I can't promise anything.


End file.
